Hijo de Sombras
by MerlinGryffindor
Summary: Harry es un mago. Harry es un semidios. Harry es un hijo de Hades. Harry es simplemete Harry. Y Harry, con ayuda de Percy, tendrá que salvar a ambos mundos de un inmenso mal.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**  
 **La sombra de Hades**

 _ **Privet Drive, Surrey, Inglaterra.**_

La gélida noche estaba en su pleno apogeo. Las sombras cubrían esa parte del mundo con una fascinante tranquilidad, siendo acompañadas únicamente por la tenue luz de la Luna. Y las criaturas nocturnas salían de su letargo, dispuestas a reclamar como suyo ese mundo de oscuridad.

Hacia poco que la bruja, el mago anciano y el semigigante se habían ido de allí, dejando atrás un pequeño bulto en la puerta del número 4 de aquel horripilante vecindario. Esa, probablemente, era la familia de mortales más vulgar que se veía desde hace eones.

Con un porte y elegancia solamente dignas de su divinidad, el dios del Inframundo se acercó con pasos lentos a la puerta de aquellos desagradables mortales, seguido de cerca por otra figura tan imponente como él.

-Recuérdame una vez más por qué accedí a esta locura. - dijo su acompañante con un evidente tono de réplica.

El dios del Mar estaba dudoso, realmente no sabía mucho acerca de lo que su hermano pretendía. A decir verdad, hacía como media hora que Hades se había presentado en su palacio alegando que tenía una propuesta para él. Ni siquiera pudo averiguar cómo se había enterado de la existencia de Percy; incluso antes de poder decir algo, se vio arrastrado hasta Inglaterra mientras se enteraba de su sobrino, Harry.

-Te lo dije, es un trato que nos conviene a ambos. - Hades bufó molesto, no era ninguna novedad para nadie lo irritante que era su hermano.

-Pero ¿por qué Sally?

-Es su tía, la hermana de Lilian Potter que pocos recuerdan.

-Esos mortales también son sus tíos.

-No los conoces.

-¿Y tú si?

-Los he estado observando, son despreciables. Odian todo lo que aleje de su estándar de "normalidad". Si dejo a Harry con ellos, la pasará muy mal.

-¡Pero es demencial! Ya corren bastante peligro por el simple hecho de ser nuestros hijos ¡y tú quieres mandarlos a vivir juntos! Además si Zeus se llega a enterar...

Hades lo interrumpió.

-La magia les protegerá, al ser primos por su lado mortal la sangre de ese mago hijo de Júpiter corre por sus venas, y aunque Percy no haya heredado la magia en sí, el estar juntos reforzará la protección que ofrece la magia de Harry. Los ocultará, no habrá mounstro que los encuentre, y ni siquiera Zeus será capaz de hallarlos a menos que ellos así lo deseen.

Poseidón pareció pensarlo un poco, se llevó una mano a la nuca y trató de encontrar algún error en su lógica. No lo encontró. Soltó un suspiro y miró al dios frente a él.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó.

La mirada del Señor de los muertos se ensombreció.

-Muchas cosas pasarán, cosas que podrían terminar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Tanto Percy como Harry tienen un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Las Moiras me lo advirtieron, mantenerlos juntos es necesario si queremos que todo se resuelva de la mejor manera.

Poseidón no dijo nada más, no había ya nada que discutir al respecto. Se quedó observando cómo su hermano miraba con desdén la casa de los mortales. Le sorprendió el cuidado y la delicadeza que puso al cargar a su vástago y el desagrado que mostraba al ver la carta que el anciano había dejado.

Hades soltó el pergamino con una indiferencia antes inexistente y éste, antes de llegar al suelo, se consumió en llamas y se volvió cenizas.

-No sé en que pensaba ese estúpido viejo. -dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante - Tengo mucho que hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Poseidón.

-A nada. - cortó.

No insistió. Si no quería decirle ahora no lo haría jamás.

Poseidón se acercó al pequeño que en esos momentos se removía ligeramente entre las sábanas, mientras seguía con su apacible siesta. La imagen de aquel niño le movió el corazón y sin poner nada en tela de juicio, llevó su mano a la frente de Harry.

- _Yo, Poseidón, Agitador de la Tierra, dios de los mares y los océanos, te otorgó a ti, Harry Potter, mi bendición para que enfrentes tu destino con valerosidad y cumplas con el deber que se te ha otorgado_. -su voz era diferente, sus palabras estaban cargadas de poder.

Harry despertó.

Una ligera luz rodeó al niño, envolviendolo de pies a cabeza. La bendición se manifestó en sus ojos: el iris cambió, la zona más cercana a su pupila se volvió aguamarina, subiendo de tono hasta llegar al usual verde esmeralda.

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó Hades.

-Le di mi bendición. -contestó moviendo una mano en el aire como si nada.

Hades se reprimió de hacerle nada.

-Sabes lo estricto que es Zeus con las bendiciones.

-Oh, vamos. Lo dice el que quiere esconder a nuestros hijos justo frente a sus narices. Además, ¿desde cuando le haces caso a Zeus?

El Señor del Inframundo no dijo nada, suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar.

-De cualquier manera ¿que don le diste?

El dios de los mares se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, no le otorgue nada en específico. El don se manifestará con el tiempo, puede ser cualquier cosa, desde respirar bajo el agua y hablar con los caballos, hasta cambiar de forma.

Hades resopló. Él mismo llevó su mano hasta la frente de su hijo, justo como su hermano había hecho minutos antes, pero no dijo nada. El viento se agitó furiosamente, el ambiente se volvió pesado, y un horrible grito que parecía venir de ningún lado resonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Poseidón.

-Un fragmento de alma -contestó -Lo envié al Inframundo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. -El dios pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Harry a modo de caricia y el niño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y eso? -el dios del mar estaba bastante inquieto. La sensación que tuvo cuando Hades hizo lo que quiera que hiciese no le gustó para nada. -¿Quieres decir que eso... estaba dentro del niño?

El dios de los muertos asintió suavemente.

-Funcionaba como un ancla al plano mortal. Este fue accidental, por supuesto. Pero es cierto que planeaba usar su muerte para hacer uno más. -explicó

-¿Quería matar a Harry? Espera... ¿dijiste "uno más"? ¿Había hecho otros antes?

-Si, seis más para ser exactos.

-Entonces fragmentó su alma en 7 partes, eso es...

-Horrible, abominable... si. -coincidió Hades. -Hacer uno ya es en sí un acto despreciable.

-¿Que harás? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, aunque me gustaría. -dijo -Valdría como intervenir en el mundo mortal. Y sabes que no se nos está permitido.

-¿Es parte de la tarea de Harry?

-Así es.

-Pero... tardará al menos diez años para que las cosas se pongan en marcha.

\- Dímelo a mi, ya ha pasado más de una década desde que el mago utilizó el primer fragmento y sigo teniendo que soportar las quejas de Thanatos.

Poseidón rió.

-Y tendrás que soportarlo por otra década.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. -dijo -Bien, es hora de irnos.

(***)

 _Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América._

Sally Jackson era una mujer completamente normal. Joven y atractiva, cualquiera pensaría que llevaba un modelo de vida "perfecta".

Nada más lejos de la realidad. No tenía un feliz matrimonio, ni una casa con un perro. Sally era madre soltera y se sostenía a duras penas de su trabajo como empleada en una tienda de dulces. Y aún así, Sally no podía ser más feliz.

Tenía a su hermoso hijo de un año, ¿que más podría necesitar? Ni siquiera su pasado podría distraerla de su pacífica vida.

Hacia algunos años que había llegado a Estados Unidos por sugerencia de su hermana. Era muy joven y, pese a ser muggle, corría peligro siendo la hermana de Lily. Ella le recomendó que se moviera una gran ciudad como Nueva York, le dió algo de dinero y, tras una triste despedida, la vió embarcar en un viaje definitivo.

No le fue difícil acoplarse a la vida en Nueva York. Se cambió el apellido, su acento también cambió así como sus costumbres y a ahora, tres años después, parecía una americana más, como si siempre hubiera vivido allí.

-¡Sally! -le llamaron.

-¿Qué pasa, Señor Greenwich? -preguntó.

El Señor Greenwich era su jefe. Un hombre bajito y regordete, con una blanquisima cabellera perfectamente peinada y unas gafas cuadradas colgando de su ganchuda nariz. Era un buen hombre, pese a ser algo quisquilloso.

-Aquí hay unos jovencitos buscando gusanos ácidos. Muéstraselos, por favor.

-¡En seguida!

Sally terminó de acomodar la última caja en el almacén y salió. Se lavó las manos, las secó con cuidado, y se dirigió al mostrador para atender a los clientes.

-Síganme, por favor. -les dijo.

El día transcurrió con una extrema normalidad. Terminada su jornada laboral, ayudó al Señor Greenwich a cerrar el local y se despidió.

Llegó a su apartamento completamente agotada. El edificio en que vivía estaba algo descuidado, pero la renta era bastante accesible y sus vecinos eran muy agradables.

Una vez más, Sally no necesitaba nada más.

La señora Hughes, su vecina, era la que cuidaba a su hijo cuando tenía que salir a trabajar. Había perdido a su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos en un accidente de auto así que siempre estaba gustosa de cuidar al pequeño Percy.

Pero cuando entró, ella no estaba. En su lugar, había un hombre bastante atractivo, bronceado y vestido con una camisa tropical, pantalones cortos y sandalias jugando con Percy y con otro niño de cabello negro y extraños ojos entre aguamarina y verde esmeralda.

-Poseidón ¿que haces aquí?

No estaba enojada, para nada. Ella simplemente se había hecho a la idea de que no lo vería nunca más. Y de verdad, no lo culpaba. Sabía desde un principio lo que involucraba el haberse enamorado de un dios.

-Sally -el hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella para saludarla, dejando a los dos niños en la alfombra de la sala -Sigues igual de hermosa.

Esta vez no preocupo por ruborizarse, sabía que el dios no estaba allí por nada.

-Sólo han pasado dos meses, Poseidón. Más importante ¿que haces aquí? -repitió.

-Yo, um... mejor que te lo explique él. -dijo señalando a alguien que hasta ese momento no había visto.

Un hombre alto e imponente, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana y con sus oscuros cabellos cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, tan negros como el alquitrán, se veían tan pacíficos como inestables, dispuestos a desatar su locura a la menor provocación, tal como una bomba de tiempo.

-Soy Hades, señorita Jackson. Un gusto. -se presentó.

Sally no podía decir lo mismo, después de todo se trataba del dios de los muertos, dudaba mucho que fuese una grata experiencia para cualquiera, por muy amable que pareciera.

Miró a Poseidón como preguntando qué hacía el Señor del Inframundo en la sala de su pequeño apartamento.

Esa fue la noche más larga de su vida, y también la más dolorosa. La horrible realidad de que toda su familia había muerto cayó sobre ella.

Ahora, Harry era lo único que tenía de su pasado y de su familia, porque con Petunia... hace mucho que había dejado de contar.

En cambio, el saber que la magia de Harry los protegería a ambos supuso un gran alivio, hace ya varios días que la idea de casarse con un hombre lo suficientemente asqueroso para ocultar el olor de Percy rondaba por su mente. Agradecía no tener que hacerlo.

Hades le dió la llave de la bóveda de Harry, aquella que le habían dejado para solventar gastos escolares y otras cosillas más. Sally la tomó, pero se negó cuando el dios sugirió que tomara dinero de allí para solventar los gastos más básicos de su sobrino. Tal vez no tenía mucho dinero, pero tenía lo suficiente para los dos niños.

Su orgullo no la dejo aceptar tal cosa.

La llave se la entregaría a Harry cuando llegara el momento de entrar a Hogwarts, después de todo era su dinero.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había encontrado un hogar. Uno donde sería inmensamente feliz.

Finalizada la velada, ambos dioses se retiraron, cada uno por su lado, con la tranquilidad de que ambos niños estarían bien y gozarían de una buena infancia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **El llamado de la Luna**

 ** _Privet Drive, Surrey, Inglaterra._**

Después de que Hades, Poseidón y el niño desaparecieron con una dramática salida (algo muy usual en ellos), ella por fin puedo permitirse salir de su escondite. Después de todo, Hades no era el único que podía usar las sombras a su favor.

La que parecía una niña de aproximadamente doce años se acercó lentamente hasta la casa de los Dursley. Agradecía, internamente, que nadie estuviera despierto. Pero tuvo que comprobarlo primero. Fue un milagro teniendo en cuenta el tremendo escándalo que había hecho ese par, daba gracias al Olimpo que no se trataba de los dioses de la discreción, de lo contrario sería una enorme vergüenza para todos.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó a la entrada de aquella extraña vivienda. Ella no solía visitar mucho a los mortales, pero sabía que algo en esa casa resultaba perturbador. Por alguna razón, el lugar exhalaba tanta normalidad que de alguna manera resultaba... anormal, que irónico.

De cualquier manera, si había algo que ella detestaba eran los hombres, especialmente hombres como el patriarca de aquella familia. El olor de aquel ser era tan asqueroso que bien podría olerse a varios kilómetros de allí. Artemisa tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no desintegrar la casa junto con sus moradores con un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

Las cenizas de lo alguna vez había sido una carta reposaban sobre la entrada, la mayoría ya dispersadas por la suave brisa nocturna.

 _«Con esto será suficiente»,_ pensó.

No hizo falta más que un delicado movimiento de manos para que las cenizas, incluso aquellas que se podían dar por perdidas, se juntaran y recompusieran perfectamente en una hoja de pergamino.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, no pudo evitar que la indignación y la ira corrieran por todo su ser inmortal. Ese anciano se había tomado demasiadas libertades que no le correspondian, comenzando con decidir el destino del pequeño.

En ese instante, Apolo apareció tras de ella con un cegador destello. Artemisa no necesito voltear que se trataba de él. Trató de ignorar a su hermano mientras controlaba su furia lo mejor que podía.

—Hey, hermanita. Así que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿puedes creer que Hermes dijo que parecía modelo de revista de segunda? ¡Por favor! Cualquier...

—Ahora no, Apolo. —lo cortó.

Por primera vez, Apolo observó a su melliza y se dió cuenta de que algo estaba mal. No realmente mal, pero algo la había ofendido lo suficiente como para perturbar su ánimo. Por otro lado, no había caído en cuenta de donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—¿Como se atreve ese estúpido mortal? —exclamó.

—¿De qué hablas?

Artemisa no contestó, se limitó a pasarle el pergamino a su hermano quién lo tomó dudoso. Fue fácil decir que el dios del sol había terminado de leer porque en sus hermosas facciones se había dibujado una expresión de ira.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —repitió la diosa —Lo mataré, juro que lo haré, mi flecha atravesará su corazón y...

—¡No! —gritó Apolo. Artemisa se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo, confundida.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? Sabes perfectamente que lo que hizo...

—¡Lo sé! Créeme, estoy tan enojado como tú. Hacerle eso al hijo de James Potter... ¡joder!, ese tío era genial. Jamás había visto a un mortal como él, sus bromas eran increibles e ingeniosas, además era súper guapo, no tanto como yo pero tú me entiendes. ¡Maldita sea! Si no hubiera sabido que estaba tan enamorado de esa chica podría haber intentado seducirlo pero...

—¡Apolo! Estás perdiendo el punto. —lo regañó su hermana.

—Si, lo siento. —se disculpó —La cosa es, hermanita, que no podemos matarlo. El futuro está cambiando para bien, pero si lo matamos no solo terminará afectando su curso, sino que será incluso peor que el original.

—¡Pero...!

—¡No podemos intervenir! Créeme, soy el dios de las profecías —declaró.

Artemisa no protestó. Contuvo sus ganas inmensas de destruirlo todo. Se sentía impotente. A veces, ser un dios tenía sus desventajas.

—Lily Potter era una mujer increíble, era fuerte, inteligente e independiente. Más de una vez pensé en ofrecerle formar parte de mis cazadoras pero...

—... te advertí que no lo hicieras, las Moiras también lo hicieron. —completó su hermano —Su destino era dar a luz a ese niño.

—Lo sé. Yo personalmente vigilé su parto. Tuvo complicaciones pero finalmente todo salió bien. Nunca comprendí cómo es que pudo caer por ese... hombre. James Potter era un condenado narcisista, pedante y caprichoso, además de engreído. Sin embargo, maduró, al menos lo suficiente para proteger a su familia. Los amó tanto que dió su vida por ellos sin un atisbo de duda. Era un imbécil, pero no era un cobarde, eso tengo que admitirlo.

—Es sorprendente cada vez que reconoces a un hombre, y da un poco de miedo. ¿Segura que estás bien, hermanita?

—¡Oye! Contrario a lo que todos piensan, no odio a los hombres, solamente pienso que son criaturas con las que hay que tener precaución. Cada ciertos siglos nace un buen hombre digno de admiración.

—¿Qué no odias a los hombres? Si, claro, y yo soy feo.

—Increiblemente feo. —coincidió Artemisa.

—Me dueles. — le dijo el dios dirigiéndole una fingida mirada de indignación.

—No seas dramático. Y sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

—Si, ya. Me acuerdo perfectamente de Hipólito.

—Era un gran cazador. —recordó la diosa.

—Como sea. Igual sigue siendo sorprendente que hayas reconocido a James Potter. Por cierto, me pregunto, ¿no tendrá que ver, también, con el hecho de que podía convertirse en un ciervo, tu animal sagrado? —cuestionó alzando las cejas con picardía.

—No, para nada. —contestó Artemisa desviando la mirada. —Y no lo reconocí, solo dije que no era tan idiota después de todo.

Apolo la miró con burla.

—Eso es más de lo que la mayoría podría conseguir de ti. Para mí eso es reconocerlo. —declaró.

—¡Que no!

El dios del sol rió con ganas.

—¡Cállate! Despertarás a los mortales.

—Tranquilizate, hermanita. En fin, ya que te preocupa tanto, haremos algo al respecto.

—Dijiste que no podíamos intervenir.

—No directamente, al menos no sin que padre se de cuenta, créeme, se armaría una buena. No, el viejo percebe y el espeluznante rey de los esqueletos ya hicieron lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces?

Apolo sonrió y tomó a Artemisa del brazo, arrastrándola lejos de aquella casa.

—Buscaremos ayuda para nuestro pequeño diosecillo. Conozco una pequeña que quedaría perfecta, te gustará. Pero debemos darnos prisa, dentro de poco tengo una cita con una ardiente cantante de country, Naomi Solace, deberías verla...

Con un cegador destello, los dos dioses desaparecieron de la inmundicia de Privet Drive.

Y con otro destello, Artemisa apareció de nuevo seguida de su hermano.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué regresaste?

—No dejaré que esos mortales condenen a su hijo a ser la basura que está destinada a ser si se queda con ellos.

—¡Apresúrate, le dije a Naomi que...!

—¡Adelantate tú, tengo que resolver esto primero! —le dijo la diosa sin siquiera mirarlo.

El dios del sol hizo un puchero a su hermana pero ésta siguió ignorandolo. Resignado, Apolo soltó un profundo suspiro y desapareció.

 **(***)**

Apolo apareció en una colina cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole. La casa frente a él era de las más particulares que había visto, y eso que tenía milenios de ver cosas extrañas. La vivienda era de color oscuro con forma cilíndrica. Era, literalmente, una torre de ajedrez gigante.

—Esto realmente mola. —reconoció.

Ser un dios tenía muchas ventajas. A diferencia de los mortales, que se encontraban encerrados en sacos de carne y hueso, los dioses eran luz y poder puro. Apolo, tratando de ser sigiloso, se deslizó a través de las paredes de aquella casa.

La familia era ciertamente rara. Se podía ver en la clase de desorden que predominaba en la casa. Había plantas aqui y allá, libros desperdigados por doquier y cuernos de criaturas raras colgados en la pared.

Apenas deteniéndose a mirar, Apolo subió a la planta alta hasta la habitación de los dos jóvenes magos y su pequeña.

Los tres dormían. El hombre roncaba ruidosamente mientras que su mujer descansaba delicadamente, como si solo hubiera cerrado sus ojos. Pero ellos no le interesaban al dios del sol, en cambio, se acercó con cuidado a la cuna.

La regordeta bebé rubia de aproximadamente diez meses dormía en una posición bastante extraña. Apolo acercó su mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente con el dorso. La niña esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el contacto, justo antes de despertar y revelar sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

—Hola, bebé. —saludó.

La niña río ligeramente, y a Apolo se le antojo como el sonido más cálido que había escuchado, además de su propia voz. Algo que nunca le había pasado con ningún mortal.

—Eres perfecta para esto, serás una gran amiga para mis primos. —el dios sonrió — _Luna Lovegood, yo, Apolo, dios del sol, la poesía, la música, la profecía, las artes curativas y...eh, varias cosas más, te otorgo a ti mi bendición. Que tus ojos se abran más allá de lo que ningún ser mortal ha visto jamás. Contempla los verdaderos colores del mundo, hija de la sabiduría._

Una suave luz amarilla rodeo a la niña, para después concentrarse en un pequeño punto en su hombro izquierdo. La marca del sol quedó grabada en su pálida piel sin dolor alguno, apenas con un insignificante cosquilleo.

—Duerme, mi pequeña campeona.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo** **III**

 **El** **chico del Bowtruckle**

A la mañana siguiente del 31 de octubre, todo había cambiado para bien. Pese al trágico suceso, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle se podía respirar cierto aire de tranquilidad.

Incluso la comunidad no mágica de Gran Bretaña, aún en su ignorancia, notaron el ambiente más relajado, como si el peso de algo siniestro se hubiera desvanecido de pronto.

Los magos, en cambio, celebraron la caída del mago tenebroso más temible de los últimos tiempos, sin darse cuenta de lo que el hecho realmente conllevaba: el sacrificio de los Potter.

Aún así, el nombre de Harry Potter iba de boca en boca, de carta en carta, reproduciéndose como plaga entre las familias mágicas, forjando una leyenda que supondría un dolor de cabeza para el joven mago en un futuro no muy lejano.

A nadie le importo que ese mismo día se hubiera reportado un extraño suceso en Surrey, específicamente en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, donde una familia entera había desaparecido y, de alguna manera, dos árboles habían aparecido de la nada en la sala de estar, destruyendo gran parte de la casa con ello.

* * *

 ** _T_** ** _ie_** ** _mpo de_** ** _spués, en Nueva York Estados Unidos._**

La vida nunca había sido tan sencilla, tan feliz. Tiempo había pasado desde que los dioses habían abandonado la sala de su pequeño apartamento. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Harry se había adaptado fácilmente a su nueva vida; el chico encontró en Sally y Percy lo que nunca hubiera encontrado con los Dursley: el amor de una familia.

Los dos chicos se volvieron inseparables inmediatamente después de conocerse, y conforme el tiempo pasaba, también se convirtieron en compañeros de innumerables travesuras. Poco podía quejarse Sally al respecto a pesar de los constantes dolores de cabeza que le provocaban, ¡Imagínense el susto que pasó cuando un día después del trabajo encontró a Harry y a Percy gateando en el techo del departamento mientras la señora Hughes yacía en el suelo, desmayada y con el pelo teñido de un llamativo color rosa chillón!

Sally había tenido muchas de esas extrañas experiencias derivadas dela magia accidental o de los poderes divinos de los niños, cada una más aterradora que la anterior. No había manera de que pudiera olvidar alguna de esas traumáticas ocasiones en que su corazón acelerado había amenazado con pararse solamente por el terror. Recordaba perfectamente como Harry a los tres años, después de haber visto la televisión, había insistido en que podía volar como Superman y para demostrarlo se había lanzado desde una de las ventanas del apartamento sin que la mujer pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; daba gracias a los dioses de que realmente pudo hacerlo y después de dar unas vueltas a 7 pisos del suelo entró de nuevo como si nada, riendo. O cuando, a los siete los llevó al acuario (hasta ahora Sally todavía se cuestionaba por qué había pensado que era buena idea) y, tras desatenderse 1 segundo de ellos, los había encontrado dentro de uno de los estanques, encerrados en una burbuja de aire y jugando despreocupadamente con los tiburones.

Ah, pero también habían pasado cosas buenas. Uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Sally fue ver a Harry transformar una piedra en una flor para regalársela a Mary McGregor, que lloraba desconsoladamente en los columpios tras haber sido molestada por unos bravucones. Y Percy, que había logrado liberar a un caballo de su horrible amo al ver como lo maltrataban. Eran niños traviesos, sí, pero de corazón puro.

Todo alrededor de Harry parecía brillar, el flujo de magia a su alrededor era constante y muy poderoso, parecía haber nacido en, por y para ella. Pese a ello, el niño no parecía conciente de su propio poder, todas aquellas raras situaciones en su vida pasaban inadvertidas, tanto para él como para su primo.

Eran niños especiales, aunque inconscientes de lo que eran y de lo que estaban a destinados a convertirse. Sally, aún sabiendo que estarían protegidos, no quiso decírselos, prefería que ambos tuvieran una infancia normal, ajenos a todo el enrollo de dioses y magos malvados.

Así fue como los vio crecer, día con día, año con año, cada día temiendo el momento en que ambos se inmiscuyeran a los mundos a los que pertenecían.

Pero sabía que era algo que ella, Sally, no podía controlar.

El día del cumpleaños número diez de Harry llegaba con una velocidad vertiginosa y a la mujer se le encogía el corazón cada vez más.

Ya sólo faltaba un año.

* * *

Entrada la mañana del 31 de Julio, Sally y un Percy aún adormilado, entraron a la habitación del niño que vivió con una bandeja repleta de panqueques, huevos con tocino y un gigantesco vaso de jugo de naranja. La mujer dejó el desayuno en la mesita de noche del niño y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó Sally sacudiéndolo ligeramente de su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa tía Sally? ̶ preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados y con voz ronca.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —dijeron a coro madre e hijo.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe pero se vio obligado a cerrarlos nuevamente debido a la brillante luz del sol. Parpadeo unos instantes hasta que se hubo acostumbrado y sonrió enormemente.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos para darles un abrazo.

—De nada, Harry. Ahora, tienes que comer, hoy va a ser un largo día.

—¿Iremos a algún lado, mamá? —preguntó Percy emocionado.

—Si, Percy —dijo Sally revolviendo el pelo de su hijo.

—¡¿Iremos al acuario?! —preguntaron ambos niños con alegría.

El rostro de Sally se descompuso en una rara mueca.

̶—De ninguna manera, no iremos al acuario hasta que sepan comportarse.

̶—¡¿Pero por qué?! —reclamó Percy —le prometimos a Tim que regresaríamos a visitarlo. Ya han pasado casi tres años.

—¿Quién es Tim?

̶—Es el tiburón cabeza de martillo, tía.— explicó Harry.

—Tonto, ¿por qué le dijiste? Así ya no nos dejará ir

̶—¿Yo que? Tú fuiste el que lo nombro primero.

—Pero…

—Ya basta. Percy, no quiero volver a escuchar que le digas tonto a Harry. Y no te preocupes, aunque no me hubiera dicho quién era Tim mi decisión hubiera sido la misma. No más acuarios.

̶—¡Pero mamá...!

—Nada de peros. Apresúrense que llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Después de un rápido baño y otra horrible batalla perdida contra su indomable cabello, Harry se reunió con su tía y su primo, que lo esperaban en el comedor del pequeño apartamento listos para salir.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos, mamá? —preguntó Percy con energía.

—Ya verás, no seas tan impaciente, Percy.

—Tía Sally, ¿crees que después podamos ir al cine? Hay una película que he querido ver desde hace meses.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura.

—Es tu día, Harry. Haremos lo que sea que quieras, excepto ir al acuario.

Percy frunció el ceño y miró a su mamá, molesto. Sally, al verlo, solo rodó los ojos.

—Quita esa cara, Percy, no hay nada que discutir, no iremos al acuario y punto. Además, es el día de Harry, no tuyo.

—Pero él también quiere ir al acuario, ¿verdad, Harry? —dijo Percy mirando al otro niño con esperanza.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, concentrándose en el suelo del departamento sin decir nada. Percy abrió exageradamente la boca con la cara llena de indignación.

—Tú... vil traidor.

—¿Vil? —cuestionó su madre alzando una ceja, divertida. —¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?

—De la obra de teatro de la escuela, me eligieron como el personaje principal. —declaró el chico con orgullo. —Soy el caballero que salva a la princesa del feroz dragon que custodia la torre.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo, Percy? —preguntó Sally.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo dije, ¿no?

Esta vez Harry rodó los ojos.

—Eso, finge que no te gusta presumir. —le dijo.

—Tú cállate, árbol número tres. —le espetó Percy.

Harry no contestó, solo abrió la puerta del departamento bruscamente para después salir, ofendido.

—¿Ahora que hice? —preguntó Percy al sentir la mirada severa de su mamá.

—No presumas. —le dijo antes de salir también.

Percy bufó, exasperado.

—Ya no se puede decir nada en esta familia. —murmuró.

* * *

Después de la dramática discusión en el apartamento —un rasgo que, aunque no lo sabían, habían heredado de sus padres —, los tres se encontraban frente a la entrada del zoológico de Central Park.

—Sé que no es el acuario, pero pensé que les gustaría venir. —les dijo Sally.

Harry sonrió contento y le dió un gran abrazo.

—Es genial, tía, gracias.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Peor es nada. —dijo.

—¡Vamos, ya quiero ver a los leones!

—Las cebras son mejores...

No faltó mucho para que Sally se cansara, sus pies le dolían y estaba fatigada de andar por todos lados siendo arrastrada por los niños; pero la alegría en sus caras al ver al león o la pantera le decía que valía completamente la pena.

Sally sonrió enternecida, con la imagen en su mente de una pequeña pelirroja saltando por doquier. Harry le recordaba tanto a Lily y a James, era la viva imagen de sus padres; tenía la bondad e inteligencia de su madre y ese brillo travieso que había heredado de su padre. La mujer sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, como cada vez que pensaba en ellos.

—¡Vamos al reptiliario, tía!

La mujer hizo una mueca, nunca le habían gustado las serpientes, apenas y podía verlas sin que unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo la inundaran, pero aún así sonrió, incapaz de decirle que no a su sobrino el día de su cumpleaños.

—De acuerdo, cariño.

No bien hubieron llegado al lugar, Sally se arrepintió de su decisión. Intentó lo más que pudo mantenerse alejada de los cristales y ver hacia algún otro punto que estuviera carente de esas criaturas. Así que ahí estaba ella, parada a mitad del pasillo como planta que mira al techo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto jamás.

Harry y Percy, en cambio, iban de aquí a allá mirando fascinados a las serpientes.

—¡Harry, Harry! Mira, aquí está la anaconda, ¡es enorme! —le gritó Percy.

El niño que vivió fue inmediatamente a dónde su primo le señalaba. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras la analizaba.

—Me gusta más la Mamba negra, o la Cobra Real de hace rato. —declaró.

El otro niño se le quedó viendo como si le hubieran salido cuernos.

—¿Que tienen de genial esas? La anaconda podría comerte de solo un bocado. —dijo como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasar en el mundo.

—No porque sean más pequeñas significa que son inferiores. —Harry frunció el ceño. —Me parece que tienen más clase.

—¿Y de qué demonios sirve eso?

—¡Chicos, no discutan! —les gritó Sally a lo lejos.

Ambos chicos se desafiaron con la mirada, pero fueron interrumpidos por otro chico que corría hacia ellos con prisa. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, los ojos dorados, y la piel perlada y llena de pecas. Parecía tener la edad de Harry y Percy.

—¡Hola! —saludó entre jadeos. —¿De casualidad han visto un... eh... algo así como un castor pero sin cola pasar por aquí?

—Yo no he visto nada, lo siento amigo. —le contestó Percy.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo Harry

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó frustrado el otro chico. —El abuelo me va a matar y luego le dará mi cadáver al Kelpie como almuerzo.

—¿Al qué...? —preguntaron los primos.

El otro chico abrió los ojos, pálido, como si hubiera dicho algo que no podía decir.

—¡Nada, nada! Olviden lo que dije, por favor.

Sally, viendo al muchacho, se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó.

—Si. —contestó el niño.

—No. —contestaron Percy y Harry al unísono.

El niño, que aún no se había presentado, movía el pie nerviosamente y agachaba la mirada, incapaz de dirigirla a alguno de los presentes.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —preguntó Percy señalando algo en el abrigo. Harry siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba el dedo de su primo y se encontro con algo de lo más extraño.

Había una pequeña ramita de un intenso color verde que asomaba la cabeza y parpadeaba, mirándolos con curiosidad; lo cual, para empezar, no tenía ningún sentido porque las ramas no tenían ojos.

—¡Pickett! —exclamó. —Te dije que te quedaras dentro.

—¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Nada, nada. Debe ser una rama que me cayó en el abrigo cuando andaba por el parque. —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo llamaste Pickett, no puede se una rama. —declaró el hijo del dios del mar.

—E-es una costumbre tonta que tengo, a veces le pongo nombres a las ramas que me encuentro por ahí, no me hagan caso.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

—No puedes engañarnos chico, te escuchamos. —le dijo.

—S-solo es una rama.

—No lo es.

—Si lo es.

—Que no.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no! —exlamaron ambos niños. —¡por Dios santo, esa cosa tiene ojos! —añadió Percy.

—¡No es una cosa! ¡Es un bowtruckle, por Merlin! —gritó el niño, molesto.

Harry y Percy sonrieron triunfantes, mientras el otro, apenas consciente de lo que pasaba, se quedó quieto mirando a la nada.

—¡ROLF! —un grito estridente lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; cuando volteó a ver de quién se trataba, su rostro se contrajo por el horror.

Un hombre, ya anciano, caminaba hacia ellos mirando al pequeño niño con furia.

—A-abuelo.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así como así?! —el anciano miró a su nieto con severidad. —¡¿Trajiste a Pickett aún cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?!

—Abuelo... yo...

—¡Abuelo nada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo a un lugar lleno de muggles...? —hizo una pausa. —No me digas que... no me digas que trajiste al escarbato. —dijo frotándose las sienes.

—Yo... si.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está?

—Lo... lo perdí.

—¡¿Qué?! Rolf, ¿sabes lo que me hará tu abuela si se entera?

Si antes había estado asustado con su abuelo, el asunto empeoró cuando el hombre menciono a su abuela.

—No le digas, ¡por favor!

El hombre suspiró cansado.

—Ya veremos qué hacemos con eso, primero hay que encontrarlo.

—¿El escarbato es el castor ese por el qué preguntabas? —cuestionó Harry interesado.

El abuelo del chico, reparando por primera vez en ellos, abrió la boca sorprendido, sin saber que contestar.

— _Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles con eso. —_ dijo una voz con un extraño siseo.

Harry, sin darse cuenta de que era el único que la había escuchado, se giró para encontrarse con una boa que se enrroscaba lentamente en el tronco de su habitad.

— _Tú... hablaste, ¡acabas de hablar!_

La serpiente hizo un raro movimiento de cabeza, como si hubiera rodado los ojos ante la afirmación del niño.

— _No sabía que los humanos tenían un don especial para remarcar lo obvio._

Pese a la naturaleza de la contestación, Harry se notaba visiblemente emocionado.

 _—Espera... dijiste que sabías algo de ese escarbato, ¿no?_

 _—Para serte sincero, no sé lo que es un escarbato, chico, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que hace poco una_ _maleducada_ _bola de pelos pasó por aquí, me insultó, y por si fuera poco me sacó la lengua, ¡a mí! No fue hace mucho, así que no debe estar muy lejos._

 _—Gracias, muchas gracias._

 _—No hay de qué, humano, no es como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Estar aquí es muy aburrido._

 _—¿Por qué lo dices? —_ preguntó el pelinegro.

La serpiente entrecerró los ojos, como si la pregunta hubiera sido la más grande ofensa que pudieran haberle hecho jamás.

— _¿Te das cuenta, muchacho, que he estado atrapado en este pequeño lugar desde que tengo memoria? —_ le dijo señalando el letrero de le exhibición que rezaba: BOA CONSTRICTOR - CRIADA EN CAUTIVERIO.

— _Oh. Lo siento_. —se disculpó, sonrojado.

— _No te preocupes, es agradable hablar por una vez con alguien que no sean éstas_ _malhabladas_ _._

 _—¡No seas mentiroso, aquí la única_ _malhablada_ _eres tú! —_ oyó Harry que alguien reclamaba a lo lejos.

— _¡Cállate, Rick, que tú no eres nadie para decirme_ _malhablado_ _! —_ respondió la boa iniciándose una acalorada discusión con las demás serpientes a su alrededor.

—Percy, Percy, ¿lo oíste?, ¿lo oíste?, ¡las serpientes acaban de hablar!

Contrario a lo que esperaba, su primo solo lo veía con algo de extrañeza.

—Yo no oí nada, Harry, solo te escuché a ti hablando en un lenguaje raro.

—¿Qué? Pero si las serpientes hablaron bastante claro, ¿cómo pudiste no haberlas escuchado? —preguntó.

Percy lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que un poni color rosa pastel los había invitado a tomar el té a medio día en un imaginario castillo de cuento de hadas sobre las nubes.

—Un hablante, Merlin... jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien que... —habló por primera vez el anciano, muy emocionado, dirigiéndose a él —Oh, Morgana, no puede ser... eres Harry Potter. —dijo recorriendo su cicatriz con la vista.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —cuestionò Harry escandalizado.

—Harry... yo puedo explicártelo, pero necesito que seas comprensivo, ¿si? —dijo Sally que hasta ese momento había permanecido observando en silencio.

El chico, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, asintió con la cabeza; entonces la mujer se dirigió al hombre frente a ellos.

—Soy Sally Jackson, la tía de Harry. —se presentó estrechando su mano.

—Un gusto, Newt Scamander, y este es mi nieto Rolf.


End file.
